J'essaie encore
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Demi song-fic. Bah oui, c'est juste le refrain de J'essaie encore de Kanza Farah. Drago essaie encore. Mercie pour les reviews


Disclaimer : les persos ne sont forcément pas à moi

Titre : J'essaie encore …

Résumé : J'essaie encore malgré tout. Malgré que tu es joué avec moi … Le bien et le mal, tout est relatif…

Remarque : Vous reconnaîtrez surement le refrain de kenza farah. Je lui emprunte légèrement son texte …

Aussi, je vous demande d'être gentil avec moi. C'est ma première fic Harry Potter, alors on trucide pas l'auteur. Et si possible quelques reviews … merci !!

**J'essaie…**

**D'aimer encore…**

Comment veux-tu que j'aime encore ?? C'était drôle à ce point là ?? Me rendre fou de toi. Me faire languir de toi. Me faire vivre que de toi. Et bien, rit. Moi je me sens vide. Comment veux-tu que j'aime à nouveau ?? La place vide dans mon corps, c'est mon cœur que tu m'as arraché.

- Harry ??

Oui ??

Je … Je t'aime …

Moi aussi …

Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer. De faire à nouveau confiance…

**De rire encore…**

Rire … Tu es je crois le seul qui m'ai entendu rire en dix-sept ans. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où tu as fait fondre la glace et provoqué mon hilarité.

- Tu sais Drago, si tu vises aussi bien là que lorsque tu cherches le vif d'or, pas étonnant que vous perdiez à chaque fois !!

Alors toi !!

Raté !

Ce n'est pas juste, toi tu as des gants plus chaud !!

Tu n'as qu'à en prendre des vrais au lieu de ses gants qui servent juste à décorer.

Ils sont magnifique et …Putain !! Harry !!

Au lieu de parler, joue !!!

Cesses d'abord de rire !!!

Surement pas !!!

Alors prend ça !!

Bwarrff !!

Mwahahaha !!!

……

Harry ??? Cesse de faire le mort, c'est pas drôle !!!

…….

Harry ??

……..

Harry !!! Sale con !!!

Hum, c'est bon la neige, hein drago !!

C'était vicieux !! M'envoyer dans la neige alors que je m'inquiète pour toi !!! c'est un vrai coup bas, pas digne du gentil griffondor que tu es ….

Mais tu m'aimes quand même ?? Hein ??

Oh ne fais pas cette tête là !!! Hahahahaha !!! Oui je t'aime !!

Tu es beau quand tu ris tu sais…

Mouai, n'empêche que c'était pas digne du gentil… Bwarfff… Harry !!!

Et Dieu que c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas le gentil griffondor. Tu n'est pas gentil . Pas avec moi.

**Sourire encore…**

C'est comme de rire. Je crois que j'ai oublié comment on faisait. Je passe mon temps le visage impassible. Je crois qu'un jour ça va me tuer cette mascarade. Faire semblant. Toi, en tout cas tu t'y connais. Je me souviens que tu me disais que j'avais le sourire d'un ange. Comme tu m'avais fait rougir la première fois que tu m'as dit ça !! Et je t'ai fait un sourire que tu as qualifié d'adorable.

- Drago ??

Fils de pute !!!

Drago.

Je vais le tuer ce bâtard !!!

Drago !!

Hum ??

J'ai mal au doigt !!

Bah, utilises le …

Nan, faut que tu souffles dessus !!

Si tu veux …

…

Voilà !! T'es content ??

Qu'est-ce qui faut pas que je te raconte pour te faire sourire.

Oh oui. Tu me racontais tout et n'importe quoi pour me redonner le sourire. Certains n'acceptaient pas notre relation et nous le montraient bien. C'est fou le nombre de bléssés qu'il y a eu cette année.

**Pleurer encore …**

Je n'y arrive même plus. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aimerais. Après ta … révélation, je n'ai pas cessé de sangloter dans ma chambre. On dit que pleurer soulage. C'est vrai. Mais comment on fait quand on n'a tellement pleuré que les larmes se sont taries ?? Je me rappelle encore de ces soirées crise de larme.

- cesse de pleurer, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

J'y … j'y arrive… pas !!

Chut …

Heureusement que Blaise était là. Sans lui, je crois que tout ça aurait été encore plus dur. Et pourtant c'est déjà si dur. Pleurer. En attendant je ne peux plus pleurer. Et j'en ai besoin. Pour faire sortir tout ce chagrin.

**D'aider encore…**

Nous sommes en guerre et les membres de la lumière vont gagner, je le sens. Malgré le nombre de serpentards ayant des parents mangemorts, peu voulaient faire comme eux. Mais qui nous croient ?? Personne… C'est en partie la raisons de mes colères, outre les connards qui n'acceptaient pas notre couple. Personne ne croit en notre innocence et ça se ressent. Pansy a été sept fois à l'infirmerie, Blaise, treize fois, je ne compte même pas les autres. C'est fou comme tout est relatif. Les gentils, les griffondors, c'est eux qui faisaient tous ça. Bah oui, pour nous les gentils sont les méchants.

- Lâches la connard !!!

-Va te faire foutre sale mangemort !!

- T'es vraiment qu'un con Finnigan !!! Pansy ne t'a rien fait !!!

- Ce n'est qu'une pute !!! Qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas tenter de nous tuer ??

- Dégage Finnigan !!

- Tiens !! Voilà l'autre profiteur !! Fais du mal à Harry et on te tue !!!

Et il est partit à ce moment là en jetant un sort à un première année de notre maison. Un de plus à l'infirmerie. J'ai même du réconforter un deuxième année une fois. Ils savent tous que je suis fatigué mais je ne peux pas les abandonner …

**D'haïr encore …**

Je n'arrive même pas à te haïr. Blaise le fait pour moi, ainsi que Greg et Vincent. Moi, je me fais l'effet d'une pauvre loque. Les gras crachent leur haine dés qu'il voit un griffon. C'est devenu une vraie guerre. Tout ça à cause de moi.

- Regardez les mecs !! Une sang-de-bourbe comme on les aime, débile avec un soupçon d'hypocrisie !!

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler Zabini !!

Et alors ?? On n'a pas le droit de te parler c'est ça ?? T'es au-dessus de nous peut-être ??!!

T'es vraiment con !!!

Sale pute !!!

Les insultes fusent tout le temps. Les serpentards me défendent tous. La colère est devenue haine. La haine des griffondors est soutenue par tout les profs, sauf Rogue bien sur, mais il ne peut pas nous aider énormément. Le concours inter-maisons n'a même plus lieu d'être. Si l'on devait compter nos points ils seraient dans le négatif … alors la haine se développe encore et encore. Et ma haine, elle, n'existe pas.

**Mentir encore …**

Je ne cesse de mentir. Pourtant, la douleur se voit dans mes yeux. Mais je dois continuer de mentir. Pour eux. Et pour sauvegarder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Pour garder la tête haute face à ceux qui nous combattent. Pour faire diminuer la douleur un peu, juste un peu. En se mentant.

- Drago ?? ca va ??

Oui Blaise …

Ok ….

Ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils savent que je leurs ment. Je mens comme je respire en ce moment. Je m'inquiète. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mon parrain ne me donne plus de nouvelle des activités de Voldemort. Je crains que l'affrontement final ne se déroule que bien trop tôt. Je ne dis rien à personne. Je ne veux pas les rendre encore plus malheureux qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais moi j'ai peur. Il ne faut pas que cela se voit. Alors il faut encore mentir. Et dire que tout va bien alors que ma vie s'écroule. L'homme que j'aime m'a brisé le cœur, les insultes fusent et la haine est omniprésente, ma mère n'est plus en contact avec moi, le ministère lorgne sur la fortune Malfoy… Je crains le pire, mais je dois mentir…

**Souffrir encore …**

Je ne cesse de souffrir. Bon dieu que j'ai mal. Le combat final a eu lieu comme je le craignais. Le parc du château est gorgé de sang, ennemie, amie. J'ai mis en sécurité tout les serpentards trop jeunes pour combattre. Je les ai conduis sous le saule cogneur, ils y seront en sécurités. La guerre fait rage et j'ai peur. Je me suis fait attaquer. Un sort de découpe, mon bras saigne. Est-ce que je ne souffrais pas assez ?? Je viens de voir un serpentard que j'aimais bien tombé. Tué par un aurore, comme par hasard… Je ne sais pas où est Harry, mon Harry. Non, il n'est pas à moi, il ne l'a jamais été. J'aurais dû me méfier. C'était trop étrange. Tout d'un coup, il voulait faire ami-ami. Mais je l'aimais déjà, alors j'ai accepté. Au début on se voyait en secret. C'était le commencement de notre « amitié ». Et moi, j'étais heureux. Puis notre relation a évolué, il a fait le premier pas, et moi, j'étais heureux. Notre premier baisé. Notre première fois, magique … Notre histoire et tout ce que je faisais pour la préserver. Mais malgré tout, moi, j'étais heureux. Et puis un jour dans la grande salle, la veille je t'avais avoué que je t'aimais à la folie, tu as dû te dire que j'étais à point, enfin bref, un jour, tu as annoncé devant élèves et professeurs réunis que ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Qu'une vulgaire farce ayant pour but de semer le trouble et de me briser, accessoirement. Et tu m'as brisé Harry. Et tu as semé le trouble Harry. Les griffondors, puis les serdaigles et même les pouffsouffles t'ont applaudie. Bravo Harry. Les serpentards n'arrivaient pas à y croire, c'était tellement … Tu as gagné, et là tu viens de gagner la guerre. Tous les combattants de la lumière hurlent de joie. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus. Tu les rassemble, ils te félicitent. Tu leur demande de te suivre. Ils le font. Tu arrives vers nous et te place juste devant l'entrée. Tu as immobilisé le saule cogneur. Tu nous hurles de sortir. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais vaincus, j'ai courus vers mes protégés. Je leur dis de sortir, de ne pas s'inquiété. Ils m'ont suivit. Nous sommes devant ton armée. Je me place en face de toi et au moment où je te regarde dans les yeux, je sais que c'est finit.

- Harry …

Je vois sa main se lever. Ses lèvres bougées. Je vois un rayon vert volé vers moi. Le vert couleur de l'espoir ??Je ne sais pas. Tout est noir.


End file.
